Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to intubation devices for insertion of a tube into a patient. More particularly, this invention pertains to an intubation system utilizing an intubation device having a rotating magnetic member that is guided through a patient""s target passageway by an external magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior intubation devices have provided various guide mechanisms to direct a tube into an organ of a patient such as through the larynx, trachea, nose, or through the abdominal wall. Typical prior intubation device include insertion of a guide device such as a guide wire, insertion sheath, and/or guide cylinder, that is inserted into the appropriate body opening. A tube is connected to the guide wire or inserted through the sheath or cylinder for intubation. The intubation process typically includes an attendant manipulating a guide wire or tube into the appropriate passageway by rotating, wiggling, turning, and extending and periodically retracting the guide device until the tube is inserted into the appropriate organ. Many attendants are trained to utilize a laryngoscope that allows visualization of the glottis and trachea. The intubation process is often attempted by trained attendants and is typically a time-critical process of insertion of an endotracheal tube to provide an unobstructed airway into a patient""s trachea. Guiding the endotracheal tube into a trachea includes threading the tube into the glottic opening and past the vocal chords, which is a difficult procedure for trained emergency response personnel who may not practice the procedure often. If the procedure is not completed quickly and properly, the patient may suffer brain injury due to lack of oxygen from partially blocked breathing passageways. Any delay in placement of an endotracheal tube may delay performance of additional life-saving procedures on a patient.
There is a need for a system for positioning an intubation tube without requiring visualization of passage of the tube into appropriate passageways of a patient. A further need includes a magnetic guide intubation system that allows insertion of an intubation tube into appropriate passageways of a patient without twisting or turning of the external end of the tube. An additional need includes a magnetic guide intubation system that does not require insertion of additional internal guide wires or channels attached to the tube.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a rotating magnetic guide intubation system is disclosed along with a method of operation, for rapid intubation into a patient""s pharynx leading to a target organ of a patient. The rotating magnetic guide intubation system includes a length of an intubation tube having a magnet member positioned at a distal end of the tube. The magnet member includes a magnetic sphere enclosed within a means for containment positioned at the tube distal end. The magnetic sphere is freely rotatable within the means for containment. The means for containment includes an enclosure that maintains its shape while containing the magnetic sphere therein, when the tube distal end is inserted into a pathway into the patient. The enclosure does not occlude an end opening of the distal end of the tube, therefore air may pass through the tube distal end without impacting the movement or positioning of the magnetic sphere. As the distal end of the tube is inserted into the patient, the rotating magnetic guide is influenced a magnetic field from at least one magnet positioned external of the patient. An operator can remotely adjust the position and orientation of the distal end of the tube during intubation into a patient""s pathway without insertion of a visualization device, a guide wire or a guide channel.
A method of operation for rapid intubation of a patient includes the step of providing an intubation tube including a rotating magnet member on a distal end of the tube, with the magnetic member enclosed on the tube distal end by a means for enclosure. A step of intubating includes inserting the distal end of the tube into a passageway of the patient, with the distal end having the rotating magnetic guide thereon. A step of positioning includes remotely adjusting the path of the distal end of the tube by positioning at least one external magnet proximal to the patient""s dermal surface, and remotely adjusting the path of the tube distal end into the patient""s passageway. A step of manipulating includes moving the at least one external magnet along a path proximal to the patient""s dermal surface. A step of inserting includes inserting a selected length of the intubation tube into the patient""s passageway, with the distal end having the rotating magnet member thereon guided toward a target organ within the patient.